Drop-on-demand fluid-ejection devices can be utilized in many diverse applications such as printing and delivery of medicines. Another application can include dispensing liquid materials for bio-assays. Still another application can comprise printing electronic devices with the fluid-ejection device. Drop-on-demand fluid-ejection devices can comprise multiple fluid drop generators. Individual fluid drop generators can be selectively controlled to cause fluid drops to be ejected therefrom.
An important criterion for the operation of drop-on-demand fluid-ejection devices is printing speed. As such, it is often desired to increase printing speed of a drop-on demand fluid-ejection device.
The diversity of applications for which drop-on-demand fluid-ejection devices can be employed encourages designs which may be adaptable to various configurations and which may have a relatively low manufacturing cost.